


hi.

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ball Degradation, Choking mention, M/M, Unsanitary, Violence described but not in depth, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Acnologia asks Zeref a question.
Relationships: Acnologia/Zeref Dragneel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	hi.

Acnologia and zeref were happily married, much to the dragon slayers dismay. Neither of them had the capacity for love, seeing as though Acnologia's one and only goal in life is too slay all dragons and zeref literally can't love lest it kills the victim of his affection, and yet here they were. Living a domestic life in a cottage. It was very disconcerting when acnologia really thought about it, so he didn't think about it too hard. The dynamic of their release as hard to think about, but sometimes acnologia would think of the other man himself.

Acnologia wrapped his arms around the smaller man, watching his hands go to work making their dinner for tonight. Zeref let himself be held like this, as it didn't hinder his cooking for now. Of course, what acnologia was about to do was going to disrupt his cooking more then any physical activity could.

"What do you think of my balls, zeref?" 

Zeref put down the cooking supplies and he turn his head downwards and blushed a little.

"Your balls...? Well...." zeref fiddled with the ring on his finger. "I think they're disgusting. Molty and sagged, dry and crusty. The stench is something no living being should ever have the displeasure of smelling. The skin flakes off and dries like beef jerky, but it doesn't even have the positive of at least tasting good. They're worse then Markarov's raisin balls, and he's got dickmold. Wildlife dies, not because of my curse, but because of the aroma your balls give off. Big doesn't always equal better, was a lesson I learned with you. Your balls look like pinheads, I'm disgusted by them. Frankly, I think you should just cut them off. For your sake as well as the general populations. None of the demons in the book of zeref could compare to whatever monstrosity of balls your mother conceived, I don't know whether or not I should curse her or be impressed. I'm exhausted from licking them all the time, my tongue needs a good scraping before it can function normally again. Your nutsack is more pathetic and disgusting then your fuckboy tendencies. I'd rather choke on an acorn then have to sniff it again. Someday you will get into an oh so unfortunate accident and your balls will b cleanly cut off with no issue. And we shall celebrate." 

Acnologia felt blood rush to his face. He was so sweet...


End file.
